


Krankenstand

by cricri



Series: Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen [35]
Category: Tatort
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Tatort Münster, Wilhelmine Klemms POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boerne drückt sich ungeschickt aus. Der Rest der Truppe ist nach einem langen Arbeitstag müde und albern. Nadeshda ist krank.</p><p>  <i>Es war ein Tag wie jeder andere im Polizeipräsidium Münster. Wilhelmine fragte sich gerade, was die Rechtsmedizin in Gestalt von Professor Boerne und Frau Haller schon wieder in Thiels Büro zu schaffen hatte, als Frau Krusenstern endlich von der Toilette zurückkam.</i></p><p>
  <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/35393.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Krankenstand

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Das ist hier mehr so was für die B-Seite ;) Ich hoffe, der Witz funktioniert (bei Readonly hat's geklappt). Außerdem recycle ich ein paar Motive aus anderen Geschichten, das ist mir alles bewußt. Aber was soll's, mir war danach …  
>  **Beta:** readonly56 - Danke!

***

Es war ein Tag wie jeder andere im Polizeipräsidium Münster. Wilhelmine fragte sich gerade, was die Rechtsmedizin in Gestalt von Professor Boerne und Frau Haller schon wieder in Thiels Büro zu schaffen hatte, als Frau Krusenstern endlich von der Toilette zurückkam.

"So, nachdem nun alle hier sind, die hier etwas zu suchen haben - oder auch nicht -", ein Seitenblick auf Boerne, der unschuldig zurückblickte, "kann ich endlich erfahren, ob es irgendwelche Fortschritte im Mordfall Niemöser gibt?"

"Nichts." Hauptkommissar Thiel sah so begeistert aus, wie es bei diesem Ergebnis zu erwarten war. "Wir haben überhaupt nichts."

Frau Krusenstern nieste. "Ich glaube, ich muß wirklich nach Hause und mich hinlegen, Chef." 

Die junge Kollegin sah in der Tat elend aus, auch wenn das keine Entschuldigung dafür war, daß Thiel und Krusenstern offensichtlich nicht weiterkamen. Sie wollte gerade etwas in der Richtung sagen, als Boerne ihr zuvorkam.

"Also wirklich, in ihrem zarten Alter sollte man aber noch bessere Abwehrkräfte haben. Nehmen Sie sich mal ein Beispiel an der älteren Generation. In den letzten fünf Jahren haben Thiel und ich zusammen vielleicht drei Tage krank im Bett gelegen."

Frau Krusenstern setzte an, um zu antworten, und fing dann unvermittelt an zu lachen. Als nächstes prustete Frau Haller los, und auch Thiels Mundwinkel zuckten verdächtig. Sie selbst versuchte, ernst zu bleiben - so eine alberne Mehrdeutigkeit sollte sie wirklich nicht vom Ernst der Lage ablenken - aber spätestens, als sie Boernes ratlosen Blick sah, konnte auch sie nicht mehr an sich halten.

"Was denn? Was habe ich gesagt?"

Das Lachen von Frau Krusenstern ging in ein Husten über, und das hörte sich gar nicht gut an.

"Thiel? Was ist hier so komisch?"

Hauptkommissar Thiel hatte sich mittlerweile wieder im Griff und klopfte Frau Krusenstern beruhigend auf den Rücken. "Sie gehen jetzt wirklich nach Hause. Hier können Sie heute sowieso nichts mehr tun."

"Kann mich vielleicht mal jemand aufklären, was -"

Während sie sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen wischte und Frau Krusenstern sich hastig aus dem Staub machte, zog Thiel Boerne zu sich herunter und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Wer hätte geahnt, daß der Professor derartig rot werden konnte ... Sie wechselte einen Blick mit Frau Haller, mit dem Erfolg, daß sie beide fast wieder laut losgelacht hätten. Vor allem, als Boerne ein entsetztes "Das hat sie garantiert nicht gedacht!" hinterherschob.

"O.K." Thiel grinste immer noch. "Jetzt beruhigen wir uns alle mal wieder. Sie", er deutete auf Boerne, "zeigen mir jetzt, was Ihnen aufgefallen ist. Und Ihnen", er sah zu ihr herüber, "gebe ich später am Abend Bescheid, ob sich aus seinen wilden Spekulationen etwas machen läßt."

"Das _ist_ überhaupt nicht witzig."

Boerne wirkte etwas desorientiert, und sie verstand erst im zweiten Moment, daß er gedanklich immer noch bei Nadeshdas Assoziationen zu seinem Satz zum Thema Krankenstand war. Sie sah kopfschüttelnd zu, wie Thiel Boerne ohne weiteren Kommentar aus dem Zimmer zerrte.

"Außerdem wäre das nun wirklich nicht genesungsfördernd, ich meine -"

"Boerne! Jetzt kriegen Sie sich endlich wieder ein! Außerdem kann man im Bett auch nur schlafen."

"Aber ich finde trotzdem …"

Die Stimmen verloren sich auf dem Flur.

Neben ihr kicherte Frau Haller. "Entschuldigung."

"Geschenkt." Sie hatte schließlich nicht weniger gelacht.

"Ehrlich gesagt ..." Frau Haller hatte sich wieder beruhigt. "Sooo abwegig finde ich die Idee gar nicht, wenn man den beiden so zusieht."

"Bei Ihrem Chef wäre da aber wohl noch einiges an Überzeugungsarbeit zu leisten." Sie mußte schon wieder grinsen.

"Och ..." Frau Haller hob eine Augenbraue "Mich deucht, die Lady protestiert zu viel.*"

Nur mit Mühe konnte sie den nächsten Lachanfall unterdrücken. "Wenn Sie das in Boernes Gegenwart wiederholen, lade ich Sie zum Abendessen ein."

Die Augen der Rechtsmedizinerin funkelten übermütig. "Die Wette gilt. Jetzt gleich?"

Eigentlich hatte sie ja keine Zeit für solche Scherze. Eigentlich. Andererseits - es war sowieso schon wieder so spät, daß sie auch langsam Feierabend machen konnte. "Wann, wenn nicht jetzt?"

***

_Zehn Minuten später im rechtsmedizinischen Institut ..._

"Hatten Sie eine Ahnung, daß Boerne diesen Rotton annehmen kann?"

"Bis jetzt nicht." Die Rechtsmedizinerin lächelte und Wilhelmine konnte sich vorstellen, daß sie diese Erkenntnis für den zukünftigen Gebrauch beiseitelegen würde. "Die zwei müßten hier drin ..." Frau Haller schloß die Tür wieder und drehte sich mit verdächtig neutralem Gesichtsausdruck zu ihr um.

"Was?"

"Ich glaube, das paßt jetzt nicht so gut."

"Wieso?"

"Herr Thiel leistet gerade Überzeugungsarbeit."

Es dauerte drei Sekunden, bis der Groschen fiel. "Das würde ich zu gerne hören ..."

Frau Haller stoppte sie, als sie nach der Tür griff.

"... nonverbal."

"Oh." Sie stockte. "Und, läßt er sich überzeugen?"

"Es sieht alles danach aus."

"Und wieso dürfen Sie das sehen und ich nicht ...?"

"Frau Klemm."

***

"Wo wollen wir hin, zur Feier dieses Ereignisses?" fragte sie, als sie aus der Rechtsmedizin waren. Taktischer Rückzug war die beste Lösung, da war sie sich mit ihrer Kollegin einig. Und Abendessen war auf jeden Fall eine gute Idee - daß Thiel sich heute noch einmal in Sachen Mordfall Niemöser bei ihr melden würde, erschien ihr mehr als unwahrscheinlich.

"Denken Sie, das ist ein Grund zu feiern?" fragte Frau Haller zurück.

Das war eigentlich nur so eine dahingeworfene Bemerkung gewesen, aber wenn sie länger darüber nachdachte ... "Denke ich. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, daß Sie in den nächsten Wochen einen gut gelaunten Chef und ich einen gut gelaunten Mitarbeiter haben werden. Darauf stoßen wir an."

"Da sind Sie aber optimistisch."

"Wieso? Glauben Sie, aus der Sache wird nichts?"

"Oh, das wird. Aber ich glaube nicht, daß die zwei zu streiten aufhören."

* Fin *

**Author's Note:**

> * Im Original _"The lady doth protest too much methinks."_ (Shakespeare, Hamlet). Nach August W. Schlegel auf deutsch "Die Dame, wie mich dünkt, gelobt zu viel.", aber ich mag Alberichs Version lieber, weil sie eher den Sinn des Originals trifft. "Mich deucht" soll übrigens bis ins 18 Jahrhundert üblich gewesen sein, später dann "mir deucht".


End file.
